


One Last Time

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Onesided
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk terakhir kali, Vietnam ingin mengantarkan America pulang dari Hanoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : past!America/Vietnam, slight!America/Belarus.  **Genre** : Romance/Angst.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : present-day canon. slightly historical.

_(Untuk terakhir kali, Vietnam ingin mengantarkan America pulang dari Hanoi.)_

* * *

Deru baling-baling helikopter dan semburan peluru bergabung menjadi satu ketika Vietnam berteriak lantang—kedua kepalan tangannya yang sigap di samping tubuh menyatakan seberapa besar amarah yang ditahannya—lalu dia mendamprat America,

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Angkat kakimu dari sini dan bawa tentara-tentaramu!"

America yang telah siap dengan beberapa strategi baru—yang telah matang dan siap dibagi dengan Vietnam—pun terdiam. Dia kaku. Lantas tawa canggung lepas dari bibirnya. Alisnya terangkat dan matanya terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan lebih banyak bidang biru yang belakangan ini terus memandangi Vietnam dalam mimpi-mimpi gadis itu. Mimpi yang bercampur darah dan berwarna kelabu.

"Oh, begitu. Yah, ya sudah."

"Aku tidak perlu lagi kebaikanmu," jeda, dan Vietnam menangis tanpa mau mengakuinya, "Pulang!" dia keras pada dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja pada America, "Aku tidak mengundangmu, dan aku juga tidak perlu pasukanmu. Kami bisa menanganinya sendiri. Ini negaraku. Camkan itu, America!"

Vietnam meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, derap langkahnya keras sekeras hatinya. Punggung tangannya yang masih berbau darah dan mesiu digunakannya untuk menyeka matanya. Matanya langsung merah dan dia mencoba melupakan wajah America yang terasa seperti masih membayangi di hadapannya—yang mengejar seperti lensa pengintai, yang tertawa sambil membuntuti bak arwah penasaran.

Yang terasa seperti masih memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Vietnam, tidak dengar, ya?" itu terdengar nyata. Vietnam tidak ingin mengakuinya, dia tidak ingin menoleh hanya untuk mematahkan anggapannya bahwa itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"Vietnam! Heeei!" tapi tidak ada bunyi langkah yang mengiringi panggilan itu. "Cuma mau memberitahu, besok aku akan benar-benar pulang!"

 _Dia menganggapnya serius_ , simpul Vietnam sambil berjalan cepat dan tanpa bersinggah dia menjemput rompi yang tergantung di dinding koridor kantor,  _ah, aku memang menginginkan itu. Lupakan, perjuangan tidak akan selesai hari ini saja_. Dan dia pun mengencangkan ikat kepalanya, dan mengambil senjata di belakang pintu.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, seseorang muncul di cermin kamar Vietnam. Dengan pakaian panjang hijaunya dia tetap terlihat kusut. Dia menutup mulut rapat-rapat, dia menyeret langkahnya mendekati wujud nyatanya. Dia menyentuh permukaan kaca, lalu di bagian mata, dan merabanya pelan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa wujud nyatanya tahu, di situ ada jejak penyesalan.

Tetapi sayang, pesawat yang membawa America sudah berangkat. Dan beberapa peleton pasukan negara itu sudah dipersiapkan untuk kembali secara bertahap ke tanah mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka sudah meletakkan senjata dan mereka sekarang menciumi foto-foto kekasih, istri atau anak-anak mereka yang sebentar lagi mereka temui. Mereka tidak lagi perlu tidur dengan tersiksa berjejalan dan diancam bahaya—mereka sudah nyenyak karena perang tak perlu lagi mereka ikuti. Jemari mereka tidak lagi menggenggam peta strategi tetapi digantikan oleh mimpi-mimpi masa depan yang akan mereka bangun di tanah Paman Sam sana, bersama orang-orang yang menjamin kebahagiaan mereka (bukan orang yang hanya mampu memberi komando tiap pagi, tentu saja).

Vietnam sadar ini keputusannya.

Dia yang berhak menentukan nasib negaranya yang terpecah. Dia harus sanggup menangani apapun yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan pembaruan, tanpa bantuan tangan negara terhebat di dunia sekalipun. Tidak dengan gandengan negara yang terkuat pula.

Tidak dengan America.

Walau itu artinya si America yang terkadang dia harapkan bisa dia temani tidurnya.

Oh, lucu sekali permainan rasa ini. Kecamuknya memantik perang lain yang tak kasatmata. Tidak dikacaukan oleh perang peluru, hanya dibolak-balikkan oleh penyesalan yang bergulat dengan kemantapan.

Vietnam meninggalkan kamarnya. Sekaligus melupakan bahwa sesaat tadi dia sempat berharap dia bisa menyulap waktu agar sempat setidaknya mengantar America sebelum keberangkatannya.

(Tetapi itu artinya dia harus menyulap permainan waktu lebih jauh lagi guna memperbaiki cara perpisahannya dengan America beberapa hari sebelumnya.)

* * *

Vietnam kini berteman dekat dengan China dan Russia, sedikit banyak membuatnya lupa kerumitan masa lalu yang diciptakan pola tingkah lakunya sendiri pada America.

(Aa, tentu saja, rasa tersanjung karena dibantu yang berkonflik dengan rasa inginnya untuk memperjuangkan tanahnya sendiri, terjadi di perang itu.)

Namun apa-apa tentang America yang dia rasa telah dibuangnya ternyata hanya tidur,  **bukan mati**.

* * *

Vietnam sudah sering bertemu America di beberapa pertemuan dunia, tetapi cerita-cerita yang dibagi oleh Indonesia atau Laos atau Filipina dan makanan yang ditawarkan China serta gosip-gosip yang dibisikkan Taiwan padanya—oh, tambah juga lelucon Korea—masih mampu membuatnya tenang dan mengira bahwa kegilaan rasa yang pernah dia alami di tahun tujuh puluhan itu sudah benar-benar mati.

Sampai akhirnya dia secara tak sengaja berduaan saja di toilet ruang pertemuan dunia—yang kebetulan sedang diadakan di negaranya—dengan America. Hanya tembok tipis yang membatasi tempat mereka berdiri. Suara America lebih dari 'kedengaran' untuk Vietnam—ditambah dengan bunyi air dari keran yang dilonggarkan separuh.

"Hanoi, ya, Viet. Sudah lama sekali rasanya. Kangen juga."

Vietnam diam saja di depan cermin. America keluar dari toilet laki-laki, dan singgah sebentar di depan pintu toilet wanita. Dia tersenyum dan membuat gestur seperti menghormat ala tentara. Lalu pergi.

Oh, betapa mudahnya. Senyuman tipis dan sapaan yang sedikit mengingatkan akan masa lalu adalah daging harum yang membangkitkan sang singa lapar: harapan lama.

* * *

"Tidak ada orang di sini. Semua sudah pulang, 'kan? Aku juga sudah memastikan England sudah benar-benar pergi dan binokuler Japan sudah kupecahkan. Tenang."

"Tetap tidak."

"Kakak laki-lakimu juga sudah pulang dengan kakakmu yang lain. O, kurasa aku harus menghubungi Ukraine secara khusus, Bela-Sayang. Dia paham sekali."

"Tetap tidak, Amerika."

"Ayolah~ satu ciuman saja."

"Tidak," bunyi kertas jatuh, lalu tidak ada lagi suara setelahnya. Ada, ada—ternyata cuma benturan halus antara sesuatu dengan kursi. Mungkin tubuh? Vietnam mengerutkan hidungnya dan menarik tangannya dari knop. Dia ragu lalu berpikir bahwa mundur dan menunda keinginan untuk membereskan ruangan adalah yang terbaik. Ternyata yang berikutnya membuat Vietnam jijik: suara desahan. Pasti tali-tali saliva sudah bergelantungan di di antara dua orang di dalam sana dan mungkin mereka sudah menari di atas lantai. Ini mengerikan; ada yang bercinta di dalam ruangan miliknya; ruangan milik orang Asia yang penuh adat dan tatakrama kesopanan yang melarang aksi vulgar nan tabu.

Vietnam memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dengan gerakan cepat.

Tidak, tidak di lantai, ternyata. Lebih memuakkan lagi. Di atas meja. Wanitanya, maksudnya. Dan America sepertinya bangga sekali bisa mencium wanitanya dengan cara berlutut di atas kursi. Mereka berdua menatap ke arah pintu dengan wajah mendadak pucat dan mata membulat. Belarus segera duduk dan America melompat dari kursi.

Masih sempat saja America membantu Belarus berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya.

Vietnam bersumpah, meski negaranya terpecah dua lagi, tak mungkin America akan melakukan semua itu pada dirinya sekalipun mereka pernah bersekutu. America memang mencintai wanita dengan dialek khas Sirilik yang unik itu dengan cara terang-terangan. Karena dialah America; begitu terbuka dan tak peduli pada dunia ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu.

America tak pernah melakukan apapun padanya. Yang paling indah hanyalah ketika membantunya mengisi peluru pada senjata yang akan digunakannya bertempur.

Gadis itu berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana, "Kalau kalian ingin bercinta, lakukan di kamar hotel. Tapi sebelum itu, America, aku ingin bicara denganmu," dia melirik sebentar pada Belarus, "Kuharap kau bersedia meminjamkan pacarmu sebentar, Belarus. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menciumnya."

Belarus mengumpulkan kembali kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan di lantai, dan hanya mengangguk satu kali sebelum mengalungkan tasnya di bahu dan pergi.

Dua tangan America masuk ke dalam saku celananya, matanya mengikuti gerak Belarus sampai daun pintu membatasi mereka.

"Ya, Viet?" dia akhirnya memandang lawan bicaranya.

Vietnam menghela napas,  _panggilan itu lagi, hentikan, Mata Empat_. Hanya mengingatkannya pada peristiwa tahun 1957 sampai 1975.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

Dia hanya ingin membunuh  _apa-apa yang telah tertidur_  itu dengan sekali tindakan final. Dia ingin melepas tanpa penyesalan.

"Lusa. Kenapa?"

Vietnam mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Lupa bahwa dia hanya membangunkan kembali dirinya di tahun pulangnya America dari Hanoi dengan gelagat itu.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

Alis America terangkat, satu seringai tercipta, dan sorot matanya menggelap. Sungguh gerakan yang menghindarkan dia dari ruang cakupan sifat yang selama ini diciptakannya sebagai tembok penopeng diri dari orang-orang yang dia jaga jaraknya darinya.

"Hm? Atas dasar apa?"

"Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak ... tapi aku ingin kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar saja untuk membiarkan aku menjadi orang yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita yang ... mungkin masih agak kurang baik. Aku tidak mengantarmu dan berpisah darimu dengan cara yang baik di terakhir kali kau pulang dari sini."

America tersenyum, "Tapi aku sudah memaafkanmu. Santai saja, semua kurasa sudah normal karena tensi antarnegara karena perang itu biasa dan begitu mudah untuk dilalui."

 _Jangan meracau sok formal_. Tetapi Vietnam tak mencegahnya. Inilah America yang  **pernah**  membuatnya tertarik. Dia mengucap tekad untuk memotong tali penarik itu sekarang juga. Untuk apa membuat diri ditarik secara tak sadar oleh orang yang sudah melilitkan tali jangkarnya pada pelabuhan lain?

"Yakin mau mengantarku pulang?" tanya America ulang.

"Ya," tegas, mantap sekali.

"Aku tidak 'pulang' dalam artian sebenarnya. Setelah selesai pertemuan dunia aku berencana untuk liburan ke Milan dengan Nata—oh, maksudku Belarus. Italy menawarkan tiket gratis untuk kami karena dia ingin mengundangku makan malam. Entah karena alasan apa, tapi kurasa aku tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya karena aku juga butuh liburan bersama Belarus."

Satu kali tarikan napas, akhirnya Vietnam menjawab, "Oh, kalau begitu, tidak perlu. Ya sudahlah. Selamat menikmati liburanmu."

Hanya Indonesia yang sempat melihat Vietnam meninju tembok di dekat pintu keluar sambil mengutuk kesal. Bukan teruntuk pada siapapun, hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang terpancing rasa kesal (dan cemburu) lebih mendahulukan gengsi daripada misi. Dia mengabaikan apa yang terbaik untuk hatinya hanya untuk memenangkan imej di mata America.

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju pesawat, America tidak melepaskan dua hal: tangan atau pinggang Belarus. Vietnam tahu, mudah sekali mengamati.

Tentu saja, karena dia mengikuti.

Dia melepas America, sesuai dengan kehendaknya agar perjalanannya menuju kebebasan menjadi mulus. Dia ingin melepaskan America dengan tenang, agar bahkan dalam mimpi-mimpinya pun dia mampu memastikan bahwa America memang bahagia bahkan tanpa dirinya.

_**Melepas** _ _memang tidak semudah menyusun tujuh huruf dan melafalkan fonemnya dengan dialek apapun yang kaumiliki, tetapi dengan mencobanya, kau akan mengosongkan sebagian dari hatimu yang kacau sedari awal._

_Dan membuatmu yakin; bahwa dia pun bisa tenang tanpamu, mengapa kau tidak bisa tenang tanpanya? Karena dari awal tidak ada ikatan apapun yang dapat memastikan bahwa kalian akan bahagia dengan bersama. Kalian akan bahagia sendiri-sendiri._

Begitu yang dikatakan Vietnam yang ada di dalam kaca bandara, yang dikatakannya pada pantulan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum.

" _One last time, I need to be the one who take you home." — Ariana Grande, One Last Time, 2014._

**end.**

* * *

**quickfact** :

1) Didasarkan dari peristiwa Perang Vietnam (1957 – 1975), perang ini terjadi antara Vietnam Utara (yang dikuasai komunis) dan Vietnam Selatan.  
2) Amerika adalah yang membantu Vietnam Selatan. Vietnam Utara disokong oleh negara-negara komunis; Uni Soviet dan China.  
3) Pasukan Amerika ditarik dari Vietnam di sekitar tahun 70an setelah adanya perjanjian. Ada sumber yang mengatakan bahwa Amerika cukup terdesak oleh pihak utara.  
4) Sekalipun telah diadakan perjanjian damai di Paris, Vietnam Utara tetap menyerang Vietnam Selatan, sampai akhirnya Saigon berhasil diambil alih dan berakhirlah Perang Vietnam , ditandai bersatunya kedua wilayah, dengan Vietnam Utara sebagai pemenang.

[ sumber: historia-rockgill dot blogspot dot com ]

* * *


End file.
